


Closing Time

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [30]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Comfort, Drinking, Gen, Hurtful past, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Sonny is still haunted about his past after his talk with Kyle. This takes place after Great Expectations





	

_“It really happened to you, didn't it?”_

Amanda's comment really shook Sonny to the core. He actually forgot about that plate glass incident. Until he had to relate to Kyle in some way so he could testify against his father. And now those memories came flooding back as he sat back down at his desk.

Sonny was only 15, a freshman, and an easy target for bullies. They used to call him _“string bean”_ , _“small shit”_ , and _“lanky”_. He couldn't help that he had a growth spurt the summer prior and it made his already small frame smaller. He could handle the name calling, or so he thought. They were relentless, in particular, Bobby Bianchi, a popular football player for his school. For some reason targeted Sonny nearly every day at the end of school. The typical names came flooding out of his mouth and Sonny would just ignore it. And then Bobby said he would do something vile to Gina. That was over the line, not that Bobby cared.  Sonny knew Bobby was a lot stronger, but he didn't care. He threw the first punch and another. The first one landed on his cheek and then his chest. Bobby just laughed before his fist flew into Sonny's face. Then he grabbed Sonny by the hair and slammed him through a plate glass window. Sonny had no idea how much glass hurt till various pieces cut up his face. Afterward, Bobby tossed him onto the ground and took off.

A few hours later, he finds himself in the ER with a nurse tending to his cuts. The principal found him and called 911. When he was alert enough, everyone asked him what happened and who did this to him. Sonny didn't say anything. He wouldn't. Bobby had so much power over him. He was afraid of getting hurt again. For his family to be hurt. And if he snitched the whole school would hate him, instead of the few that did. He thought if he stayed silent he would protect his family and himself. At the end of the school year, Bobby transferred to another school. Sonny thought that would be the last he would hear about him. Until he picked up a newspaper and read Bobby murdered a stranger. A stranger he could have saved if he said something.

How he wanted to forget again.

Sonny goes down to the local bar to drown out his sorrows, guilt, and regrets. Something he rarely did, but Bobby haunted him so much that he had to. It started with a beer, which turned into two and then eventually a couple shots of whiskey. Sonny wasn't a hard liquor guy. He loathed the taste, but it helped push back those dreadful memories quickly. He was about to leave when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he expected it to be Amanda, instead, it was Barba. _Barba?_   Was he that drunk? “Counsellour?” he asked in an unsure way.

“Yes.”

It was him. Barba usually frequented the bar near the courthouses. “Why are you here?” Not the greatest question to start with, but it was out.

“Same reason you are, Carisi. To get a drink.” Barba orders his usual whiskey and returns his attention back to Sonny. “Unless you suddenly own the place.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way,” he looks down.

“It's fine,” he sips his drink. “Bad day?”

“You could say,” Sonny finishes the last of his. “Had to come up with a story of being young and dumb for a kid to open up.”

“I see and I assume it actually happened?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I know the feeling.”

Sonny places his drink down, “You do? Hope it didn't involve having your face go through a plate glass window during school.” His voice dripped with bitterness. The incident still hurt him.

“Ouch. Explains the really faint scar on your right cheek,” Barba looks at him.

Nobody ever noticed that scar and yet Barba did. Always the attentive type. How did Sonny forget? When Barba patted his hand, it shocked Sonny even more. Was this Barba's way of comforting him? If so, it started to work. He relaxed a little, and a smile started to play on his lips. “Yeah. That's where it came from.”

Barba takes another sip, “I've had my fair share of school bullies too.”

“You did? I thought you were popular.”

“ _Please_ ,” Barba laughs.

“Seriously?”

Barba nods, “Truth be told, I think I spent more days in lockers than out of them.”

“I was shoved into their doors but never in them. Too tall.” Maybe it was the number of drinks in him, but Sonny couldn't believe how much he was opening up to Barba.

“Wish I had your problem,” Barba jokes, making Sonny laugh.

“Counsellour, you're too much,” he says before looking at his apple watch. “I should get home.”

“Alone, in your state?” Barba finishes his shot.

“I'm fine.” When Sonny stands up, he starts to stumble. He was drunker than he realised.

“Are you sure you're fine?”

“Yes.” Sonny wouldn't admit he started to feel somewhat dizzy. He puts a hand on a barstool to steady himself.

“You're obviously not,” Barba gets up and places a hand on his hip, watching him. “Stop before you actually fall on your face. I'll take you home.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But I can do-”

“You can't even make out of the bar,” Barba says in a stern voice. “Quit being stubborn and let me take you home. Liv only has so many detectives at her disposal. And God knows what she would do if I let you go home like this and something happened.”

“True,” Sonny said, feeling a little guilty. He carefully puts an arm around Barba's shoulders, watching his face to judge if he looked annoyed or not. Oddly, to Sonny, he didn’t look it. Or he hoped he wasn't.

They take a cab to his apartment and Barba helps him get to his door.

Sonny fumbles for his keys and opens the door. “There.”

Barba helps him into his apartment and to his couch.

Before Sonny sits down, he kisses Barba's cheek.

“Carisi?”

“Sorry, Barba. Not thinking,” he sits down.

“It's fine,” Barba looks at him before heading towards the door. “Good night, Carisi.”

“Good night,” Sonny waves.

When he closes the door Sonny finds himself alone again.

Sonny pulls off the comforter from the back of the sofa before lying down. He wraps himself up tight, and he begins to think. Even though he was still drunk, he wasn’t tired. He pulls out his phone and sends out a text to Barba:

>  “I forgt to thnk yu for takin me home”

He lets the phone rest on his chest before he feels it buzzing.

> B: “You’re welcome”
> 
> C: “It rly means a lot”
> 
> B: “I know.  Now get rest and drink some coffee when you get up. It helps”
> 
> C: “ok”
> 
> B: “Good night Sonny”

A huge grin forms on Sonny’s face as he responds with a “night”.  Barba called him “Sonny”. He didn’t care if it was on purpose or by accident. It felt good to read his name and how it was really needed. He could finally fall asleep without worry or feeling guilt from earlier in the day. 


End file.
